


the secret ingredient is always love

by britishlovers



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, happy pride month everyone, rainbow cupcakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishlovers/pseuds/britishlovers
Summary: "What're you making?" Tyler asked curiously, his voice still laced with sleep slightly, however he was now awake enough to feel like he could at least function normally.At that question Josh's smile grew wider, nearly child like, and the sight alone made Tyler laugh quietly, raising his eyebrows."Rainbow cupcakes." Josh said with excitement, arms untangling themselves from around Tyler's body as he turned around in the brunette's hold, getting back to what he was doing before.





	the secret ingredient is always love

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is literally pointless and so short but i made rainbow cupcakes a couple days ago to celebrate pride month so i was inspired ALSO the ending sucks i'm so sorry and it's such a sucky cliché title omg but i hope you enjoy!

It was 7am when Tyler woke up, a yawn escaping his mouth. Sunlight pooled in through the gaps in the curtains from outside, giving the room a warm morning glow. He smiled slightly to himself, turning around and reaching out for his boyfriend, wanting nothing more than to snuggle up in the cosiness of their bedroom. But, his hand only met the coolness of the bedsheet, he wasn't there. Tyler's eyes blinked open and he lifted his head up off the pillow slightly, glancing around the room, a confused expression on his face. Since when did Josh get up before him? He let his head fall back down onto the pillow with a sigh. The brunette closed his eyes again, planning to just be taken by sleep once more, but the nagging feeling of not having his boyfriend beside him and the fact that he was a clingy, needy guy forced him to throw the rug off of him, pushing himself out of bed. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and pulled them over his underwear, and slowly made his way out of the bedroom.

His movements were slow as he walked through the apartment, sleep still tugging at him, his eyes still heavy. What the hell was Josh doing awake at seven in the morning. Tyler walked through the living room, thinking that maybe Josh had woken up early and decided to sprawl out on the couch and watch a movie, but he wasn't there. When he did catch sight of his boyfriend's brightly coloured yellow hair in the kitchen however, a smile tugged at his lips. Josh had his back to him as he was stirring something in a bowl on the kitchen counter, sweatpants hanging low on his hips. Tyler quietly padded up behind him before he let his arms slink around his boyfriends warm body, leaning against his back. Josh stiffened for only a second before he relaxed into the embrace, chuckling slightly.

"Goodmorning." he said happily and Tyler sighed in response, leaning his forehead against the back of Josh's neck.  
"It's too early." he mumbled and he felt Josh's body move as he laughed.  
"Well why did you get up then?" he answered and Tyler could tell he was smiling.  
"''missed you."

At that he heard Josh put the spoon and bowl down, turning himself around in Tyler's arms. Josh's arms went around Tyler's body, pulling him closer, his lips pressing against Tyler's forehead. Tyler hummed in response, tightening his arms around Josh's welcoming body.  
"Happy pride month baby." Josh said quietly against Tyler's skin, and Tyler smiled tiredly. He had forgotten about that.

The brunette lifted his head, meeting his boyfriend's eyes, the two of them smiling happily at eachother, before Tyler's arm went up to the back of Josh's neck, pulling him in. The kiss was sweet and slow, there was no urgency and was filled with nothing but love. Josh's lips were soft against his own and when the yellow haired man pulled back Tyler did his best to not let out a whine.  
But seeing the adoring smile that pulled at Josh's lips, showing his pearly white teeth and making his eyes crinkle was enough to give Tyler that warm and fuzzy feeling in his body and the brunette found himself easily smiling back, despite the fact it was too early in the morning for him.

The two simply gazed at eachother lovingly for a few more moments before Tyler remembered that Josh had been busy before he interrupted him.  
"What're you making?" Tyler asked curiously, his voice still laced with sleep slightly, however he was now awake enough to feel like he could atleast function normally.

At that question Josh's smile grew wider, nearly child like, and the sight alone made Tyler laugh quietly, raising his eyebrows.  
"Rainbow cupcakes." Josh said with excitement, arms untangling themselves from around Tyler's body as he turned around in the brunette's hold, getting back to what he was doing before.  
Tyler laughed, the sound filling their small apartment kitchen,  causing Josh to smile even more, if that was possible.  
"Rainbow cupcakes?" he asked giddily, in what was supposed to be a mocking voice, however he couldn't keep out the slight hint of excitement that spread through him at those words. "At seven in the morning?"

"Yep!" Josh said, popping the 'p', and Tyler shook his head, a wide smile on his face, as he leant his head down and kissed the back of Josh's neck.  
"You're crazy." Tyler mumbled against Josh's warm skin, and Josh laughed, shaking his head.  
"You won't be saying that when you get to eat rainbow coloured amazingness."

Tyler snorted slightly, but he couldn't help the fond smile that formed on his face, as he leant against his boyfriend's back, watching over his shoulder with curious chocolate coloured eyes. Sleep was forgotten as he held Josh in his arms, the warmness of the other's body giving Tyler a content and happy feeling deep within him.  
"I love you." Tyler said simply and it only took Josh a few seconds to answer back.  
"I love you too."


End file.
